


Embrace

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Embrace

All Lance wanted was an embrace.

That's it!

Nothing more, nothing less.

Just one embrace.

He squeezes his arms tightly around Keith's immobile form, silently urging him to wrap his around Lance and just give him his last request.

"Come on Keith," he whispers bent over Keith's face and feeling the warmth begin to wane. "You promised one last embrace."

But Keith doesn't move.

Lance traces the lines of his cold face with trembling fingertips, his vision blurred but the tears that blind him.

There's no fluttering of his eyelids as Lance wipes the hair from Keith's forehead.

No lips puckered and brow furrowed as Lance pecks his nose and chin with quivering lips.

No sigh of content as he brushes them against Keith's frozen ones in a silent kiss.

There's nothing but Lance's loud sobs as his heart breaks, tearing him apart from the inside out.

He cradles Keith's body, his tears blinding him to the commotion around him, to the faces that swam in front of him and that want to pry him from Keith.

He fights them off, screams and barks at them as he hugs Keith against him.

His first and last promise broken.

The first and last beat of his heart.

Lance's last embrace to Keith.

_You promised!_

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
